An Eternal Punishment
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: After Joe made it though Hell's labyrinth he still need to be punished for his sins, but what punishment will it be? This is Yaoi/Smut/Lemon or whatever you wish to call it. Don't Like? Well, don't read.


**This is a fanfic from a small game call Destroy the Porn. It a nice clean game. It really is, it just says types of porn but never show any, not that it would madder me saying it if you reading this. **

**I may have misspelled word and I'm sorry for that if you could help that would be nice. **

**Some may think this is rape, but it ain't. This is how ever Yaoi/Smut/Lemon what ever you wish to call it**

A Eternal Punishment

A young male teenagers popped out of no where by a pile of flames in the middle of the temple castle like thing. "Where the fuck are we! Where the party go!" A tall black hair able 17-year-old teen yelled out with the rest of them agreeing with him. "You all over dossed or kind of dehydrated because of the drug you took..." A 22-year-old obsidian like armored guard replied. "We're died?" A blond emo haired one stated. "Yes." The group laughed in denial.

"He is telling the truth you know? Welcome to Hell my new subject. Now lets being you punishment, shall we?" A tall demon with long horns and fluffed ended tail stated. This being the hell lord, Satan.

The boys froze fear taking over and a light brown haired with a red striped on the front spoke, "H-How is this hell it looks so.. n-neat?"

"We had a remodally happen a few human years ago. What do you think of it? Look nice doesn't it?" Satan stated looking around arimering the palace, "Oh, what am i saying here's you're list of punishment to do. Once these are all checked come back here and you'll get a second chance at life... unless you have a punishment that is eternal? But you're young I don't think you could have done anything that bad." Handing a paper to each of them.

Demon came out of hall ways to so the teens where they were to go willingly or not. As they left the the silence returned. The smell of burning flesh and smoke was in the air. Joe was couching from it in his armor but not enough to be noticeable or as he thought.

"You okay Joe?"

"Yes, Sir. I fine just a little hard to breath that's all."

As the moments moved on more and more people came confused, scared, depressed. As the type of death show car addictent, murdered, suicide. Faces after faces, personality after personality. It drives Joe crazy it was the same. Like a one tone sound going on constantly for hours.

"You know..." Satan stated to tell Joe "... even though you made it through the the dungeon I really can't just let you go without somewhat of a punishment."

This was what Joe was waiting to happen, it was the second most feared this once he came here. "O-Okay... What is my punishment for what I've done?"

"Well, you have proven that you can beat up any thing i threw at you so...", there was a pause as the ex-angel thought of punishment the valet warrior soon a wide smile creeped onto his face, "... oh I though."

"What?"

"Fellow me?" He stated departing himself and walking down one of the dark halls. Joe did as he was told. He know after everything he had seen, box after box reaching the ceiling of his house, a whole room full of it. He desire a little punishment, even though this may as be more then a little punishment.

The hall was dark only thing that keep the place a lit was a eary red glow. Snake slithered across the floor tiles, some looking up but none choose to attack as they would normally do to Joe. The sound of eternal suffering was heard from out side the wall.

The scream were inhuman... yet they were from humans. It sometime Joe feels sad for this. He just stand there as they went to their tutored, he was at that point at once, but he made it though got to be on earth for ten second to save his mother. Yet no one has a chance to make it though and it they could there no log the beast to send them back. He was the first and the last.

They ended at a door. it was a old dark wooden door creaks from the bottom and top, surrounded by the same dark stone the who place was made of, with a red symbol. The door creaked open and in side... was a bed room. There were weapon of all kinds among the walls, some resting calmly as though they were meaningfully place there others stabbed in the wall from what was presumed to be from anger. and in the back right in front of them was a bed. It was small and looked basically like a wooden plank with a coal black plank with a dirty white pillow dented in from the last time someone slept in it.

"Umm..." Joe had fear coring through his vain. "What is this?"

"Don't fear my boy. This is not what you think. You went through the dungeon to destroy one this yet you never had any in real life have you?"

"N-no..." Joe stomach jump in himself see it was different then having it happen... it not even an actually human. "Is this ok?"

"Do you want this or a ravage dog rat demon biting you manhood forever?"

"This."

"Okay, take off the armor."

The young warrior froze for a few moments before obeying taking off the heavy obsidian like helmet. His dirty blond hair down over his face stuck to his forehead from the swear his produced from the heat the suit made. Over time he slowly took the rest of the armor off leaving him in his original cloths as he came here with, a light red shirt, mid blue shaggy jeans and dark brown hiking boots. He set the pile of armor in the corner of the room closes to the broken door.

"Now what?" He said nervously not one hundred percent wanting to do this.

"Get on the bed like a good little boy." Satan said, but as Joe walked over to the bad he noticed that he had changed into a more human like form then the normal beast the demon was. He still had the red tail with the fluffed end and curled rum horns; yet he had broken ripped angel wing, both very small with one bring a stub and the other being half the top of it, no way anyone could fly with them again; short some what fluffy brown hair ending right at his eye brow line where his light purple bluish eye stood slugged down with black rings around them from what could be thought as loss of sleep; he had a perfect finger there was nothing else to say about it; and he had a brown cloth hiding his junk which isn't super important."What?"

"What I didn't say anything?"

"You're look at me for a longish period of time?"

"I was? Well, I didn't mean to Sir..." That was kind of embarrassing. Joe didn't realism how long he was looking at the other, but apparently long enough for the him to notice.

As the blonde hair human climbed onto the wooden plank bed the demon was walking closer until they were face to face. "Well, what do you think of my normal form?"

"Normal form?"

"Yes, this is the real me, well except for the tail and horns, but I like them to much to get rid of them. What would you be scared of me if you just saw this?"

"I guess not... it at least makes this a little less weird..."

Satan smirked at the other as he pushed the Joe down on the board hard, knocking the wind out of the human. He stradald the other and had his tail rap around the warrior's right leg. He lifted the other shirt and rumbled the sedative skin.

Joe moaned as the unknown feeling flowed thought his body. 'So that's how it feel', Joe thinks to himself.

The devil keeps going and states to play with one of the buds on his chest. Sending pleasure though out the humans body, the fighter withered around and tried to move away from the simulation.

"Different having it happen to you isn't it?" the demon spoke chuckling.

"Nhgg." That was all that could come out of the other throat.

Satan still laugh licked up from Joe's belly to the top of his chest.

"W-What is this s-supost to d-do!"

The laughing keep going but there was no asked to Joe's question. Pleasure keep running through his veins none stop. He wanted it to stop but this body didn't.

He shirt was soon ripped off and his neck was exposed. With a smirk the other went down and bite the others neck, sharp teeth piercing the soft fragile protection from the human's white flesh thankfully there was no blood from the mark. The other screamed out in pain. This was so new for him, that's what he gets for being an outcast at school he guessed.

"Are you okay with this Joe?"

Was he? He did desire it, well he desire a lot more then others where here. This is like getting spanked from murdering some one with in the standers of this place. Joe known his head in agreement, not want to know what would happen if he said no.

The other waited no time in ripping off the humans pants underwear not pupustly being take with it but it was. The warrior blushed as if any other human was exposed to other be it accidental or propusful.

"Your blush it cute, reminds me of blood." Was it really that red!? Joe face felt as if he blushed anymore his head would explode.

The human's manhood stood at attention, most likely from the none stop pleasure being forced abone him, it was about average size. And to think the other hadn't seen himself scene he arrived in hell, he stayed as a guard to the new arrives that was his job scene he made it through hell lybriate.

"Well isn't that cute?" Joe looked away at the comment.

The devil let the cloth fall to the ground and... it was big to say the least. This was going to hurt... and blood... and he would be limb for a good amount of time, even though there was no sense of time in the afterlife.

the human uncounsely folded his legs and scouted up the bed. "There's no reason to run Joe. It'll be fine."

"Of course everything you say that is fine always turns out fine!"

"There's no reason to yell either, now is there?"

Satan pull the blond hair back down the bed and made sure the other couldn't close his leg once more as well as lifting the other buttocks up. This was it. Joe was finally going to get punished... yet how is this a... "AHHH!"

Joe sreaked in pain as the other entered him basically tarring him a part. It barely fit... no... it shouldn't have fit... yet it did, just like the triple fist! Shit shit shit, was all that was going through the poor man's head as his eye almost looked to be popping out of their sockets. He at this point didn't know if this was better then having tons of spears go up his asshole.

The demon didn't stop to let the other egust, nope, he just went on bounding into Joe even with the vice like grip. The sound of skin meaning skin filled the lone hall way to this little room.

Joe could feel that he was going to cum soon. He had that old knot in his stomach again he he remembered it well. He felt it rising from his core. "I-I'm g-gonna...Ngn." The humans seed spattered itself on his own chest as the rest slowly slid down his back to normal cock. The other pulled out and change back into to his more usual form before walking out.

"W-Wait can I ask you a question?" The warrior spoke wherry.

"Sure."

"How is this an eternal punishment?"

"Who said I wasn't going to do this again?"

**Thank you for reading a comment of any kind but rude as dont write sex/rape you know this was what it was if you read and looked at everything else -_-**

**If you Like me to continue this there's a fav and fellow.**

**Have an idea for the next Chapter or what position you want the comment or note me either works.**


End file.
